


CYBERPUNK HERO

by theBastardArc77



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Dabi is Bad at Feelings (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/M, Female Geten (My Hero Academia), Gang Violence, Gangsters, Izuku has cybernetics, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Possessive Dabi (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Toga Himiko is a Good Friend, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilante Toga Himiko, no one is safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: Izuku Jumps off his middle school building and an unlikely person stumbles and rescues him. He is given Cybernetics and now has the power to do something, but what will he do with that power? will he join the Hero society that abandoned him, or will he become a villain as he tries to survive within the underground world...
Relationships: Dabi & Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko, Dabi & Todoroki Rei, Dabi & Toga Himiko, Hadou Nejire & Haya Yuuyu, Hadou Nejire & Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu, Hadou Nejire/Haya Yuuyu, Haizono Konako & Midoriya Izuku, Haizono Konako/Midoriya Izuku, Haya Yuuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Okuta Kagerou | Giran, Midoriya Izuku & Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu, Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Who I was, but now no more...

**A/N: Before we begin, I want to say that there will be a lot of Characters from all over the BNHA Universe, however, The Main cast will not be as prominent. This story will focus on minor and major characters from My Hero Academia, My Hero Academia Vigilantes, and My Hero Academia: Clash! Heroes Battle. and of course certain events will change or be drastically altered.**

**This chapter is dedicated to those who I follow as they have continued to inspire me and filled my head with amazing and wonderful ideas and concepts!** ****

.

.

.

* * *

Izuku's eyes opened only to see a blinding light, beautiful music was playing all around. Izuku had thought that he had done it. He had died. He was now in the afterlife, he was now free from the pain and the suffering that had followed him in his life. However, his eye's adjusted to the light and he saw that it a simple lamplight. However, Izuku also noticed that he could see through only one eye, and for some reason, he couldn't feel his right hand as well as his left arm, and his head stung a little.

"W-Where am I?" he asked

"Ah, you're awake" came a voice

Izuku slowly turned his head and with his good eye, he saw a man with grey hair, purple-tinted glasses, wearing a purple jacket over a white dress shirt, with a pair of purple pants with black shoes. He walked up to Izuku and behind him was someone dressed as a doctor, Izuku could see their face due to their mask and goggles.

"Do you remember what had happened?" Asked the man

Izuku looked back to the light above him as he remembered, in great detail, what he had done. How could he forget, it was his choice, his only chance to be free. "I jumped off my school building... I tried to kill myself" Izuku replied

"Alright, now do you remember your name?" Asked the man

"Izuku..." He replied

"Last name?"

Izuku thought about it, he had known his own last name, but... did he really deserve to be Izuku Midoriya? "No... Just Izuku" Izuku replied

The man smiled, "good, now that I know your name, let me Introduce myself" said the man "My name is Giran, and before you ask, no, I'm not a Hero, I'm a villain"

Izuku hummed in response before looking back at him, "Why did you save me?" Izuku asked

Giran looked to the boy before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as he walked to the young boy and sat on a nearby stool

"I'll be honest kid, I've seen you around, I've seen those kids bully you, torment you, beat you, at first I thought it was none of my business until I kept noticing how you acted," Giran said, "you didn't try to fight back and that's when I saw it, the dead look in your eyes, it was a look that I've seen in so man people, but you, I've seen just how much it had finally affected you, then just a few hours ago, I saw you fall, and when I did, I ran to see if you were ok, and when I saw you still alive, I couldn't believe that you had actually survived, there was a lot of blood but you, kid you cheated death," Giran said

"How bad is it?" Izuku asked

Giran let out a cloud of smoke before answering, "most of your body was severely damaged, your legs are broken and we had to cut off your right hand and your left arm not to mention that your eye was also severely damaged" Giran told him "As you know, most of the time people like you would need help within this world"

Izuku nodded, knowing that now he was completely useless, physically, and mentally.

"But I've decided on not letting that happen to you," Giran told him

Izuku's eye widened with surprise as he heard those words come out of Giran's mouth

"Listen, kid, I heard what those kids called you and I also heard what people say about, Your Quirkless" Giren said "But that doesn't mean your worthless"

Izuku looked to Giran and was shocked to hear such words come from a person and a villain no less. No one had ever told Izuku that he wasn't useless. The words that came from the mouth of the Villian and a complete stranger. A sudden feeling of warmth rose in his chest, however, Izuku looked at him as tears fell from his eyes.

"Is there something you can do to help me?" Izuku asked

Giran softly smiled at the boy, "I can, but if you do this, know that you can never go back to the life you know, You'll have to leave it all behind, you can never see your family, your friends, anyone you've ever known" Giran told Izuku

Izuku thought about it, he would never see his mother, nor would he see- wait... as it all came back, Izuku never had friends and truthfully, his mother had never believed in him, and Izuku was sure she didn't want him, she wished he had just disappeared. Just vanish. Just die. What did he have to go back to?

A Bully and an overprotective mother who wanted to get rid of him

He had nothing.

No friends. No Family. No one to help him. No one to be by his side. All his life, he had felt alone, scared, and weak. He was nothing as Izuku Midoriya. But maybe as Izuku, Just Izuku, he could be something.

"I want to do this" Izuku said

"Alright then," Giran said with a smile "Izuku, welcome to the underbelly of Japan, where all the killers, monsters, Rapists, and every single menace to society live," Giran said

* * *

.

.

.

.

**11 months Later...**

Izuku was currently within the Red-Light district of Musutafu. He walked down the sidewalk as it was night within the city.

A lot had changed within the young teen.

He had grown taller and he had a new set of arms. and both of his eyes almost seemed to glow in the dark. Currently, he was wearing a black Trenchcoat which was buttoned up, Underneath that was a short-sleeved black t-shirt, he wore a pair of black jeans and a pair of black shoes that looked similar to his old red shoes, Izuku had a black Fleur-de-lis tattooed on his neck, He also had a tattoo of a crow with the words "Envy the dead and Pity the Living" above them. A lot had happened within the world, so many things, yet almost nothing had changed for him. In a way, he was still alone. Izuku had also changed Mentally, No longer was he the stuttering boy that loved to analyze quirks. After the things he's done and the things he's been through, he had changed, and his grim outlook on life had deepened.

Izuku was now whatever someone wished him to be as long as they paid well. Izuku once worked as a bodyguard for a powerful man. Izuku had worked as an assassin, killing other rivel leaders that needed to be dealt with within the underground world. While Izuku was hesitant, he had made the choice all those months ago, he could have lived his life as a useless person again, but he didn't, he now had a new life.

Izuku had arrived at the destination he was very familiar with. Izuku currently stood at a secret Whore-house called "Heavenly Massages". Izuku sighed and went in, he had been to the place multiple times but never for pleasure, but mostly for business. Izuku had made some friends there but nothing that warranted a relationship or sex.

Izuku walked up to the front desk and standing there was a young-adult man named Ichigo Kubetsa, the Co-owner of the establishment. He had long light blue hair with purple streaks, and his eyes were also a light blue, he was currently wearing a white shirt and a pair of white pants, the uniform of the establishment. As soon as he saw Izuku walk in he smiled at the young boy.

"Ah, Izuku, It's good to see you again," Ichigo told him "What brings you here today?" He asked

"Business" Izuku told him "She is expecting me"

Ichigo nodded, "Then please head upstairs," He told him

Izuku walked to the right and headed to a door the lead him upstairs. He was going to be seeing the owner of the establishment, one Ms. Takayama. She was a 60-year-old woman who had light purple hair, and cat-like eyes and she wore a unitard with fishnets and a pearl necklace around her neck. Despite the fact that she used to be a common whore at a young age, she rose up to become one of the biggest crime bosses within Japan, she had half of the police force in her pocket, and if that wasn't enough, by the time she was forty she had served in the Naichō, the Japanese equivalent to the CIA. She was ruthless and no one dared crossed her, in the underground, she was called the Whore Queen of Japan, and if you crossed her, they wouldn't even be able to find what's left of you.

Once he was upstairs, he walked to the office of Ms. Takayama and he knocked on the office door.

"Come in"

Izuku walked in and saw her at her desk, which was just a simple table and a laptop.

Ms. Takayama looked up from her computer and saw Izuku, "Ah Izuku, please take a seat" She told him

Izuku sat across from her in a chair and he looked at her, "what can I do for you this time Ms. Takayama?" Izuku asked

She smiled, "The Job I have for you is simple, A girl around your age has been killing some people but yet she's never been caught, I need you to find her," She told him

"A Simple killer? What's so special about her?" Izuku asked

"She's special because she can become anyone as long as she drinks their blood, so she could prove very useful to the underground world," Ms. Takayama said

Izuku sighed, "Alright, what's her name?"

"Toga Himiko" Ms. Takayam replied, "She's a bit psychotic so be careful and do whatever you have to do, but I want her alive, understood?"

Izuku nodded, "Alright, but I feel like there's something else I should know," Izuku told her

"Yes, a certain pro-hero is also after her" Ms. Takayama said

"Which one?" Izuku asked

"Why, the Dragoness Hero no less," Ms. Takayama said

Izuku looked at her with a questioned look to see if she was joking but she was still giving him that same smile

"Fuck"


	2. Recruiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Job that Ms. Takayama had given Izuku, he goes out and recruits some much needed help

Izuku had all the information he needed on Toga, however, he would also need help due to the fact that one of the top Pro-Hereos was looking for her, he would need help, and right now, there's was only a few people that he could go to for help. Izuku left his apartment and got into his car, which was a black Toyota 2000GT with green stripes on the sides. Inside the car, hanging from the review mirror, was a blood-stained necklace with the Kanji for "Hope" hanging from it...

Izuku looked at it before starting up the car and driving to a club. He tried to ignore the memories that the Necklace reminded him of and to do that, Izuku pressed in the car's cigarette lighter, before grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, grabbing one from the pack and putting it in his mouth. He waiting for a few seconds and the car's light clicked, signaling that it was heated, Izuku took it and used it to lite his cigarette. He took a deep inhale of the cigarette and then grabbed it from his mouth and let out the smoke from his lungs. His mind was now taken off the memories the necklace had brought back.

The first person he was going to see for help was one Konako Haizono, also known as Dusty Ash or just Ash now was an old member of the Volcano Thieves. She now was one of the best thieves in the underground world, and she owned her own nightclub, which was called "The 2nd Circle". Izuku would need her help in case the heroes had caught up with them. Her Quirk allowed her to created an ash-like substance from her body, which she could use as a distraction or a means to blind people.

After her, he would need another fighter, and he knew just who to go to. However, Izuku wasn't sure how willing he was going to be... but Izuku was sure he could get him to go along... hopefully

After Izuku paid a visit to him, that would be it. he and the others would get Toga and bring her back to Ms. Takayama and they all would get paid.

Izuku drove down the freeway and finally, he took an exit and once he was on the road he took a right and he saw the Neon sign for the 2nd Circle. He then parked up next to the sidewalk and got out. Already, there was a line outside to get in. Izuku headed straight to the bouncer and as he approached the door, the bouncer had stopped him and Izuku looked at him

"What brings you here tonight, Crow?" Asked the bouncer

"Business with your boss," Izuku said

"I don't think-"

"let him in" came a voice

The bouncer and Izuku looked to the club door. There, standing was a young adult, he had white spikey hair, bright yellow eyes, and also had a white goatee and he wore a grey baggy jacket with a pair of black baggy pants. and a pair of grey sandals. This was Vergil, also known as "The Poet" within the underworld. He was one of the toughest assassins within the underworld, and no one dared fight him.

"Vergil" Izuku greeted "Nice to see you again"

"What brings you here little bird?" Vergil asked

Izuku looked at him, "I got a job that Ash might be interested in" Izuku said

"Well then come in," Vergil said

Izuku walked to the door and then followed Vergil inside. Once inside the club, Izuku saw strippers, both men and women, dancing for money, he saw people doing drugs, drinking, and making out, and even getting fucked, Izuku could even smell the scent of sex within the place. This was why the 2nd circle existed, it was a place to let all those desires come out.

Izuku had been here a few times, he will admit, he came here just to blow off steam. However... Izuku had wished that she was still here.

Izuku still followed Vergil to a back room, where a few men and women were sitting at a table. There in the far back was Konako. She was a tall woman, who wore a black leather crop-top and a pair of white shorts, strapped around her waist and resting behind her hips was a Katana. hanging around her neck was a metal respirator that protected her mouth and nose from her quirk. She had She has long, wavy, white hair, which is mostly tied into a ponytail, leaving two locks on the sides of her face, and side bangs that cover her right eye, and her visible eye was a sharp grey.

She looked to see Vergil enter with Izuku in tow, and she smiled at the young boy, "Well, well, well, what brings you back here Lil' Crow?" Konako asked

"I came here to offer you a job," Izuku said, He then took a chair and sat across the table from Konako

"Oh, and what job could it be this time?" Konako asked

"I'm looking for a Toga Himiko, recently she's taken Ms. Takayama's interest and she's paying me and whoever helps me find her"

"How much is she willing to pay?" Konako asked

"300,000 Yen," Izuku said "Each"

Konako perked up and smiled, however, she also knew that something else was going on, "I feel that there's more to it than just finding someone" She said, "what else is going on?" She asked

Izuku sighed, "one of the top Pro-heroes are looking for her as well," Izuku said

Konako's smile widened, while most would back out when hearing such news, she wouldn't. Why? Because there was gonna be excitement and thrill involved. "Why the hell not, sounds like it's gonna be a blast," She said with a cheeky smile

"Good, meet me at my place around 12:00 tonight," Izuku told her, "I gotta stop by somewhere and see if another old friend is interested"

Izuku got up and went to leave the room

"You know she comes by to see if you're here," Konako told him "She really wants to talk to you"

Izuku stopped and stood at the door for a moment but he opened it and left.

Konako watched him leave and when he did, she grabbed a glass of Whisky and downed it, and set it down, before looking back at the door that Izuku left through.

_'Poor little birdy...'_ She thought with a small smile

* * *

.

.

.

Izuku had driven for a good 30 minutes and saw that the time was 9:25 PM, so he still had time. He was now parked in front of an old motel building, it was actually made to look that way. The motel was actually a safe house for Criminals on the run. It was called "Babylon Motel", a sanctuary for the wicked.

It was here that Izuku would find who he was looking for.

If Izuku was right, Dabi was here.

Dabi. A Fire Quirk User who's flames seemed to burn hotter than even the No.2's flames. Izuku had seen his quirk in action when he worked with Dabi in a previous job, Dabi literally turned bodies to just overcooked pieces of meat. Dabi was someone who was easy to work with as he cooperated with most people, however, all he cared about was the Job, as long as he got it done, that's all the mattered to him, he cared little for those who were on the same team as long as he accomplished whatever goal he had. Dabi was a true sociopath.

Izuku walked up to the room that Dabi was staying in, and he knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Came a voice on the other end

"Dabi, It's Me," Izuku said

There was silence, but then Izuku heard the door unlock and the chain in the door unhook, "It's unlocked come in"

Izuku walked in and once he was inside, Dabi was on his bed and his shirt was off, showing off some of the burnt skin that went across his chest and back. Izuku also noticed that the Shower we going in the bathroom, Izuku used his left eye prosthetic and he managed to detect another person in the room, specifically in the shower.

"Company? I'm surprised Dabi" Izuku said

Dabi rolled his eye's, "even I could use the company" Dabi said

"A woman? Dabi, you really are full of surprises" Izuku said, "Mind if I smoke?" Izuku asked

"Go ahead, I don't give a shit," Dabi told him

Izuku nodded and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter, he put one in his mouth lit it, and began to smoke.

"What are you here for Crow?" Dabi asked

Izuku rolled his eyes and let out a puff of smoke, "I got a job and it's paying really well, All we need to do is to find this girl and bring her back to Ms. Takayama" Izuku said

Dabi looked at him, "Just you and me?" Dabi asked

"No, I also asked Konako to join me," Izuku told him "You in or no?"

Dabi looked at him and then looked back at the shower. He then grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down something and left it on the table before grabbing his jacket and his shirt.

"I'm in, let's go," Dabi told him

"You sure you don't want to wait for your lady friend?" Izuku asked

Dabi shook his head and then left the Motel room and Izuku followed behind him while still smoking his cigarette. Izuku thought it was weird that Dabi had someone with him, but he also found it weirder that he had left a note for them or something.

The two got in the car and drove back to Izuku's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konako Haizono is from My Hero Academia: Clash! Heroes Battle arcade game and you all know where Dabi's from


	3. The Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku, Dabi, and Konako come up with a plan to get to Toga, and Izuku shares how he got his nickname with Konako

Izuku's apartment was in the red light district.

Again, crime was so big in the district that most Heroes try and fail to lower the crime rate. The district itself only had two main entrances to it by road. At the first entrances to the red light district, there was a statue of Buddha, which is supposed to bring peace to the world, but it remains in ruins. At the second entrance to the district, there is a rope hanging, waiting for some stranger. Once you passed those signs, you know you had arrived and the city of immorality.

Izuku and Dabi drove past the many clubs and Neon Signs. They passed the hookers, male and female alike. They passed the drug dealers, rapists, murderers, pimps. The trash of society.

"How fucking long to your apartment?" Dabi asked

"Just a few more blocks," Izuku said

They continued to drive until finally reaching Izuku's apartment building. Once there, Izuku parked his car, and the two got out and headed to his apartment. Izuku's apartment was on the 7th floor. They took the elevator, which was covered in graffiti, stickers, some of the walls were dented, the floor was stained with piss, Blood, and vomit, and no doubt other fluids. Once the elevator dinged, the two walked out and walked to Izuku's apartment door. They got to the door and Izuku unlocked it and the two entered the two-bedroom apartment, and once inside, the small squawking of a bird. Dabi looked and saw Izuku's caged Crow and Raven. If he remembered correctly, the crow's name was Jake and the raven's name was Lenore, Dabi thought that the raven's name was a bit obvious, but as for the Crow's... Dabi had no idea why he named it with an American name.

"So now what?" Dabi asked

"I'll fill you in on the information I have right now and I'll do the same with Ash once she arrives," Izuku told him

"Alright then fill me in," Dabi said

"Ms. Takayama wanted me to look for a young serial killer by the name of Himiko Toga, the authorities are closing in on her, specifically the number 10 pro-hero Ryukyu and her little agency" Izuku then pulled out the files that Ms. Takayama gave him "Apparently the reason Ms. Takayama wants her is because of her quirk which says here it allows her to transform into whoever as long as she drinks their blood" Izuku finished

"Did she say why a girl and a quirk like that were important?" Dabi asked

Izuku nodded, "with a quirk like that, She can infiltrate anywhere disguised as anybody, which means is possible for her to get anything from anywhere as well, drugs, people, money, you name it, a quirk like that as a shit load of uses," Izuku told him

"Makes sense" Dabi cried "But you said this girl was a killer, how do you know she'll even come willingly with us?" Dabi asked

"It doesn't matter if she wants to or not, we have a job and our job is to get her and bring her to Ms. Takayama by cooperation or force," Izuku said 

Dabi looked at him, "You sure about this Crow?" Dabi asked, "I know you've dealt with Heroes before, but the number 10, are you sure you can handle her?"

Izuku looked at him and nodded, "Last time I checked I could at least hold my own against a hero"

"Your forgetting that this hero can turn into a dragon, from what I hear her scales can block bullets, not to mention she's no doubt immune to flames," Dabi said

"Which is why Ash is joining us," Izuku said

Just then he got a text from his phone and he picked it up, and when he did he opened his phone and saw the message, it was from Konako letting him know that she was on her way up

"Speak of the devil, she's here now," Izuku said

Dabi nodded and the two waited for 4 minutes before a knock came on the door. Izuku look through the peephole and saw that it was Konako in her usual attire, Izuku let her in before closing and locking the door

"So, what's the job Crow?" Konako asked

"Like I told ou before, It's a simple grab, except with a person," Izuku said "Like to told Dabi, Ms. Takayama wants us to look for a young serial killer by the name of Himiko Toga, the authorities are closing in on her, specifically the number 10 pro-hero Ryukyu and her little agency"

"Do you at least know where this girl might be?" Konako asked

"Yes, From the information I managed to come up with thanks to the files, she'll be staying somewhere in Kamino Ward" Izuku replied

"So you've got a fucking plan right?" Dabi asked

"Of course I got a plan," Izuku told him "Don't worry it'll work," He told him

"And what is said plan?" Konako asked

"We locate her, since she's a killer she most likely is living somewhere abandoned, from what I know myself there are a few buildings she could be staying at since she has no connections to the underground she doesn't know about the hidden places to hide if we search for her a little before nightfall we might find her," Izuku told them

"And the Ryukyu?" Dabi asked

"We most likely won't beat her in a fight, but with Ash's Quirk we can escape," Izuku said "now then, we'll start looking for her tomorrow but I want to make one thing clear"

"Which is?" Dabi asked

"No killing," Izuku said "we kill a hero and the cops and pros will be all over our asses and I don't want that and I'm sure neither of you does as well" 

"Sounds good to me," Konako said

"I guess that's fine, for once I really don't want the pro's after my ass," Dabi said

"No then, you guys wanna stay here or head back to where are you staying?" Izuku asked

Dabi got up, "I'll meet you back at Konako's place, I got someone I need to see," He said before walking out of the door and leaving the apartment

"And what about you, Konako?" Izuku asked

Konako smiled at him, "I'll think I'll be staying here the night, little bird" She said, "Now, you got any drinks?"

"I got a few cold ones in the fridge and I'll grab a pillow and blanket"

"For me?" She asked, "Am I really going to be sleeping on the couch?" She asked with a smirk

Izuku shook his head, "No" He replied "For me, because I know for a fact you'll just end up drunk and I'll have to sleep on the couch" Izuku said

* * *

.

.

.

Izuku and Konako began to have few drinks and just talked while the TV played whatever it was, mostly just some shows of reruns of old shows

"So Crow I have a question?" Konako asked

"What is it?" Izuku asked as he set down his beer

"Why do they call you crow?" She asked "I never really found that out"

Izuku looked at her and sighed, it wasn't something that he really wanted to talk about, but to some, it was no secret. "I actually gave myself the name," Izuku told her

"Why?" She asked

"When I first started out doing odd jobs for Giran and Ms. Takayama, it was simple, I even found a friend, he mostly worked alongside Ms. Takayama but we began working together"

"What was his name?" Konako asked

Izuku chuckled a bit "that's the funny thing, he never really gave me his real name, all he called himself was Mustard"

"Mustard!?" She giggled a bit "Like the condiment?"

"I asked him the same question, but no, he said that it was just the name he picked out when he made his mask, and because he could release gas from his body and because his mask looked similar to those old masks like in world war 1, he just decided to stick with it," Izuku said, "Not even in the end did he tell me his real name, said he hated his old name so much that he refused to go by it even in death..."

At this point, Konako could tell that it was a sore subject for him, "how did he die?" she asked

"We ran into a few thugs that were hired to stop us during a job, we killed some of them and we drove off, while I was driving through, Mustard called out to me, and when I turned to look at him he had been shot it the left side of his chest, he began bleeding out and I tried to rush to a hospital, but he begged me to take him to see Ms. Takayama"

"Why her?"

Izuku shrugged, "I don't wanna say," Izuku said "but he had begged and begged and so I took him there, by the time we got there, I quickly called Ms. Takayama told her what happened and she rushed down to see him... I remember the scene all too well..."

_**Ms. Takayam ran down to the car and saw him in the passenger side and without a dragged him out and held him tightly and brought him to the sidewalk** _

_**"Hang in there Mustard ok baby... hang in there" She begged frantically** _

_**Mustard looked smiled and cried, "Th-Thank you..." He said with a smile, blood dripped from the side of his mouth and tears fell from his eyes** _

_**"Hey come on now baby, stay with me... everything's going to be alright ok!?" She cried** _

_**"Th...ank...y-you," She told her "T-ank... ou..."** _

_**Izuku watched as his friend died and Ms. Takayama cried loudly as she rocked the body of mustard in her arms... like a mother who had just lost her child.** _

"So then what?" Konako asked

"After that, I kept pushing forward, but I kept losing those who I started making relationships with... It was bad luck, so I started calling myself Crow... people knew how much my luck sucked and how much misfortune I brought others that they agreed with the name and here I am now, Izuku, The Crow..."

Konako looked at him and she had never seen such true sorrow in his eyes as she had before, "Is that why you broke things off with her?" Konako asked

Izuku looked at her and nodded, "I didn't want her getting hurt because of me... trust me I know I would have been the cause if something bad happened to her" Izuku said

Konako looked at him and she could understand why, she too had felt that way when the people she loved died. "Do you still mourn him?" Konako asked

Izuku looked at her and shook his head, "I miss him, I do" Izuku told her "But I've always known that in our line of work, we either die two way, we pull the trigger at ourselves or someone else does it for us, and for mustard, he was the lucky one, he didn't have to pull the trigger on himself..." He said

Konako nodded in agreement with him and held her bear up and Izuku picked up his to clink it with hers, once they did they both sat back and took a sip of it.

Konako set hers down and looked at him with a look of understanding, "Amen" She said

"Amen..." Izuku replied as he set his beer down as well


	4. Sideways

It was evening and Izuku, Dabi, and Konako were heading to the Kamino ward just as it was getting dark, they all rode in Izuku's car and drove to the first nearest the building that was supposed to be abandoned. Izuku parked his car in front of it and looked at the building. Dabi looked at him with confusion,

"We gonna go in there or what Crow?" Dabi asked

Izuku shook his head, "Nah, she's not in there" Izuku said

Dabi looked at him with more confusion, "And how the fuck do you know that?" He asked

Izuku then looked back to him and then he pointed to his eyes, "Cybernetic eyes Dabi" He said "I got three different modes with these things" Izuku told him

"Cybernetic eyes?" Dabi asked, "when the fuck did you get those?"

"I wanna know that too," Konako said "You didn't mention anything about cybernetics last night"

Izuku sighed, "I got these when I first started out in the underworld," Izuku said, "Both of my arms are Cybernetics and so are both of my eyes, originally both of my arms and my left eye were severely damaged so Giran offered me a deal, I took it and decided to get the limbs fixed as well as just replace my good eye with a Cybernetic one," Izuku told them

"Jesus shit, what happened to you?" Konako asked

"I don't wanna talk about it," Izuku said

"Well, where the fuck did you get Cybernetic's that good?" She asked

"Giren, he had a mutual friend who owed him a favor he got some Cybernetics for me," Izuku said

"What can they do?" Dabi asked

"My eyes have Thermal Vision, Night vision, and then just regular sight, both of my arms can take some major damage and can also cause some damage as well, their strong enough to rip a car door off and even break solid walls," Izuku said "Anyway, let's keep looking"

Izuku drove out onto the road and began heading to the next building, he played music so at least he could enjoy himself

Songs played but then when a certain song came on Konako reached over to turn it up,

"The hell are you doing Konako?" Izuku asked

"turning it up! It's my favorite song" She said

The song played as they drove

_"_ _ ~Cause we lost everything... we had to pay the price, there's a canvas with two faces of fallen angels who loved and lost, it was a passion for the ages~ _ _"_

Izuku and Dabi listened as well as it played while Konako lied in the back seat enjoying the song

_"_ _ ~And in the end guess we paid the cost... a thing of beauty, I know, Will never fade away~ _ _"_

as Izuku drove, an Image of her popped into her head as he drove, and he couldn't help it. Despite what he had told himself and Konako, he missed her... he really missed her

_"_ _ ~What you did to me - I know, said what you had to say but a thing of beauty will never fade Away~ _ _"_

Dabi then began to think about things as well, he remembered that he was supposed to call her again if he wanted to meet up with her and Dabi was considering it, but... he also began to think about his mother for some reason when he thought about her...

_"_ _ ~Will never fade away... will never fade away~ _ _"_

And with that, the song ended and the next song began to play, Izuku now wanted to know what the song was called

"Konako, what was the name of that song?" he asked

"Never fade away by Samurai" Konako replied

Izuku made a mental note of the name so he could listen to it later as did Dabi. They continued to dive until finally reaching the abandoned building, Izuku looked out of the window and looked to the building as his eyes changed to Thermal Vision and looked inside and saw only one heat signature, while this could be anybody, it was better to check and see then just assume. Izuku then looked to the other two

"I got a body, it may or may not be here but let's check," He said

They agreed and the three got out of the car and headed to the building, Izuku had his guns holstered underneath his coat and Konako had her pistol holstered under her arm and her Katana strapped to her back.

they approached the building and looked to see that the door to the side was broken open and so they headed in through there.

Once in, they could see a small figure lying in the middle of the floor, Izuku slowly approached her, and he moved his hand toward his gun just in case. From what he had known from experience, serial killers on the run and in hiding rarely slept, so there was a chance she was actually asleep but if she was asleep Izuku could just quickly bound her and bring her to Ms. Takayama

Once Izuku was close to her, the blanket she was wrapped in flew up in the air and blocked his vision, however, she quickly jumped up to hit the blanket and no doubt the person on the other side, tackling them to the ground he pinned them and he could feel them struggle underneath him

"A little help!" Izuku cried out

Konako and Dabi ran up to him to help him and when they got over there and grabbed her arms Izuku pulled out his pistol and pulled back the hammer, pointing the gun at the person underneath the blanket and then pulling the blanket away to reveal the face of a teenage girl. She had shoulder-length messy ash-blonde hair, yellow eyes, and a pair of sharp canines she looked at Izuku and she slowly stopped struggling when she saw the barrel of Izuku's gun pointed at her

"Now, I'm gonna ask you this one question, and you answer with a yes or no, understand?" Izuku asked

"Yes" the girl nodded

"Good," he said, "Are you Himiko Toga?" Izuku asked

The Girl nodded, "Yes" She said with a smile

"Good, Now, I'm gonna tell you this Toga, we're not here to hurt you, in fact, we're here to help you," Izuku said

Toga looked at him with a smile but a confused look, "Help me?" She asked, "How?"

"We work for someone who wants you alive and running around instead of locked up behind bars," Izuku said, "Now, will you come with us peacefully?"

"What if I don't wanna?" She asked with a sly smirk

Izuku smiled back at her, "If that's what you want I can easily put a slug through the pretty little head of yours" He said

Toga's smile widened but she stopped struggling and nodded, "fine, I guess I can come with you," She said

Izuku pushed the hammer back slowly and Izuku holstered his gun and Dabi and Konako helped Toga up

_'This was a lot easier than I expected'_ Izuku thought to himself

Suddenly, from the far distance, a certain sound could be heard

"Is that...?" Dabi trailed off

Izuku then recognized that sound, it was the loud blaring of police cars, to be more precise, it was the loud blaring of multiple police cars and they were closing in fast.

"Me and my fucking luck" Izuku grumbled to himself

* * *

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Ms. Takayama had heard the news that the police and Here's had surrounded a building that supposed to hold Toga and the only reason they haven't tried to get is that they had somehow thought she was holding hostages. She knew, however, that misy be Izuku and whoever he had hired for help.

She sighed and grabbed her office phone and typed in a phone number and held the phone up to her ear.

It rang and it was picked up just a second later.

**[What is it?]** Asked the person in the other line

"I need your help, Crow's in trouble, so I'll give you his location and take that helicopter of yours," She told the person on the other line

**[That all?]** They asked

"Yes, you owe me after all," Ms. Takayama said

**[I'll go safe that fuckers ass...]** They said reluctantly

And with that the call ended, to be honest, she couldn't wait to see or hear about how Izuku reacted when he found out who she sent for help.


End file.
